My Little Pony: The Equestria Girl
by iml1994
Summary: Life after Equestria Girls. Through hatred, mistrust, and the darkness inside of her, can Sunset Shimmer learn the most powerful magic of all?
1. Aftermath

Sunset Shimmer walked arguably the longest road in her life. She took this route home everyday after school to her apartment, but this time, she had honest regret for her actions. _What happened? What did I become? _She asked herself in her mind. She figured these questions would haunt her mind for the next few weeks. Despite her regret, she was not to keen on the idea of spending her entire weekend working on the school entrance. And she would have to work alone, thanks to Snips and Snails, two of the only people she thought she could honestly trust after what happened, bailing on her.

She finally made it home. Her apartment was tiny, with only two rooms; one for sleeping and living, and one bathroom. But given how much her job as a waitress paid her, she was lucky that she had the apartment, and couldn't complain. Sunset took off her boots and what remained of her jacket, and dropped right on her bed. She would need as much rest as she could get to fix the school as quick as possible. But whenever she would close her eyes, that, that THING would be right there, staring at her her, laughing. _How could I let my ambition turn me into a monster? If only I cou-_ She was cut off by a knocking at her door. She got up to answer it, only to be greeted by five familiar faces. It was, them.

"Hey sugar-cube." said Applejack. "Ya mind lettin us in?"

Sunset slammed the door as fast as she could.

"Sunset! We just wanna talk!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Go away!" yelled Sunset.

"Please, if you could just give us five minutes of your time-" said Rarity.

"After what you did to me? Not in a million years!"

Sunset could hear their voices talking outside, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She put her ear on the door to hear their conversation.

"Maybe we should just leave her alone. She clearly doesn't want us here." said Fluttershy.

"You heard what Twilight said. She asked us to look after Sunset and give her the diary." said Rainbow.

Twilight. Just the name wanted to make her bludgeon herself to death. But she managed to hear the part about the diary, peaking her curiosity.

She finally decided to open the door, much to the confusion of the girls.

"Come in." said Sunset regretfully.

The girls did such, and walked into the miniscule apartment. There was a long, awkward pause between the six girls, until Pinkie Pie broke it.

"So, your house is really tiny. It's like you don't even have a room for sleeping in." said Pinkie.

"Pinkie, please be quiet." said Rarity.

"Whoops, sorry."

The long, awkward pause continued. This time, Sunset broke it.

"What did you guys say about Twilight and a diary?" She asked.

"Oh, well. I guess you heard that huh?" said Rainbow.

"The truth is, Twilight asked us to do two things before she left." said Applejack.

"The first thing she asked us to do was look out for you while she's gone." said Fluttershy.

"That's right. I remember that part."

"The second thing she asked us to do was give you this." said Applejack, holding out a diary.

Sunset took the diary, and opened it to the first page. Inside was a message.

_Dear Sunset Shimmer,_

_A while ago, my teacher Princess Celestia sent me to a town called Ponyville to make friends, something I thought was meaningless. But through countless adventures, I learned that having friends is one of the most magnificent things in life. Now, I hope you will learn the same lesson._

_Enclosed in this diary are several blank pages. I would like you to write about your findings of friendship while in this world, and report them to me the next time our paths cross._

_Signed, Twilight Sparkle.l_

Reading this made Sunset furious.

"Really? She comes close to killing me with that crown, and then has the audacity to tell me to report on something as trivial as friendship?"

"Sunset, ah think Twilight is only tryin to-" said Applejack before Sunset cut her off.

"And she thinks that she can just assign my friends to me? Well, fat chance. I'm burning this diary the first chance I get." 

"Now just hold on a second." said AJ. Sunset started to listen to her.

"Now, I don't personally know why Twilight decided to send this here diary to you. But, I reckon that she has a good reason to."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Because she cares about you and your well being."

This made Sunset stop and think. _No one ever really cared for me before. Maybe Twilight IS doing this for my well being._

Sunset felt a tear come down her face.

"Sunset, what's wrong?" asked Fluttershy.

She felt more tears stream down her face. "I have spent most of my time in this world tearing you five apart. Why do you want to be friends with me? Because Twilight said so?"

"Well, that maybe one reason." said Rarity.

"But the main reason is that we truly believe that you deserve a second chance." said Pinkie.

Sunset felt a warmth grow in her heart. She had never had a true friend before. But now, she was being given five.

Sunset smiled, and her friends smiled back at her. Pinkie jumped behind her and began to hug her. The other four girls ran in to hug Sunset as well. Sunset felt strange, she was not used to hugs. But she remained silent. She did not want to ruin the mood.

**The Next Day**

Sunset stood in front of the school.

"You know you guys don't have to do this, right?" she asked.

"We know we don't have to. We want to." said Rainbow.

The six girls began to fix up the school as Vice-Principal Luna watched. And, in no time, work that should have taken days to complete, was finished in mere hours.

"Looks like the school is finished girls. You can go home now." said Luna.

The girls left the school after that.

"Hey girls..." said Sunset "Thank you, for everything." The girls answered with another group hug, this time Sunset embracing her first real hug from friends.


	2. The 7th Ticket

Sunset stood in the cafeteria, knowing full well that everyone was staring at her with anger. She couldn't blame them, after all, she would hate someone that brainwashed her just as much as they were hating her. She got her food, and went to the table farthest from everyone else. A couple students were sitting at that table, and the minute Sunset put her tray on the table, all of them figuratively flew from the table and went to the one farthest away. Sunset just sighed until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. She was accompanied by Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Still looks like you're the school leopard." said Pinkie. Her friends started glaring at her. Rainbow opened her mouth to say something, but Sunset had cut her off.

"It's okay girls. In a way, I guess I am. Anyway, wheres Rarity?"

"I heard she had something she needed to pick up, and is skipping lunch to do it." said Fluttershy.

"I wonder what nonsense that girls is doin now." said Applejack.

"Ooo, what if she's picking up information on us because she's secret spy sent here to keep an eye on all of us!" said Pinkie. Her friends looked at her again. "What? Need I remind you guys that one of us in the group is a magic pony from another world?" This made the others rethink what they were about to say, since Pinkie provided logical evidence to support her theory.

Just then, the girls heard the cafeteria doors slam open, with a white human with purple hair standing with her arms wide open and a flier in her hand. There was no question who it was. Rarity then started running towards them.

"Girls!" she screamed. "You have to look at this!" She held out the flier. It said: **March Masquerade Homecoming Dance to be held from 6:00 PM to 9:00 PM at the Crystal Empire College. All students in the Canterlot School District may attend. Tickets may be bought from Mrs. Mi Amore Cadenza.**

"The March Masquerade? This is the thing you needed to pick up and skipped lunch for? A flier for an upcoming dance that everyone already knows about?" asked Sunset.

"Not that, read the bottom." At the end of the flier was the line: **Featuring masks designed by Rarity Belle.**

"Wow!" was the collected response from the five girls.

"I know! Of all the mask designers they could have chosen they picked mine! Can you believe it? And as payment, they gave me seven free tickets! So, all six of us can go! Isn't that great?"

Each of the girls looked excited, with the exception of Sunset Shimmer.

"I'll pass." said Sunset.

"What, why?"

"In case you missed it, the last dance I went to didn't turn out to well."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun."

"Yeah Sunset. Going could help you learn your first friendship lesson." said Rainbow.

"Besides, It could help you get rid of that snarky attitude you got there." said Applejack.

"Well, I guess it would be nice to go to a dance once and not feel the need to embarrass anyone."

"So, you're going?"

"Oh, what the hay. I'll go. But why did you get seven tickets?"

"Well, I was thinking about giving the seventh ticket to a boy I had my eye on. But then I remembered he was more prissy than I was. Then I remembered that there wasn't anymore cute boys in this school. So, I have decided to give the seventh ticket to you Sunset."

"M...Me? Why?"

"Consider it a 'Welcome to our friend circle' thing."

"Rarity...I can't take this." She never told anyone this, but outside of birthdays and times she earned it, Sunset was never given anything. She had a hard time believing that someone would just give something away.

"Sunset, I insist."

"Rarity, the ticket is yours to give."

"Yes. It is mine to give to you so you can have a good time with any other person of your choosing."

"Rarity, no one would even go with me after what I did. And you earned this gift yourself, so you should choose who goes."

At this point, Rarity got agitated. "Now just hold on one minute Sunset." she said. "I don't know how your life was back in your world, but here, some people do just give things away, even to complete strangers."

Sunset was shocked. Did Rarity just read her mind?

"Come on Sunset, just give the ticket to anyone. It'll be a great way to get yourself new friends." said Pinkie.

"Okay, I'll take the ticket. Thank you."

"Please, it was my pleasure."

After Sunset took the ticket, the bell ringed, signaling the end of lunch. All the students got up and left the cafeteria. Rarity and Sunset shared the next class, so they went the same way.

"So, who are you going to give the ticket to?" asked Rarity.

"I don't kn-" Sunset was cut off after walking into a boy. "Sorry!" she said. When she got up, she got a clear look of the boy. She was amazed by how gorgeous he was. He had green skin, dark green hair, and was wearing a a black jacket with a yellowish-green meteor on it.

"It's okay." he said.

"I...I hav...I haven't seen you before."

"I just moved hear yesterday. My names Emerald Ray. And you?"

"I...I'm..."

"She's Sunset Shimmer. Sorry, she can get a bit nervous sometimes." Rarity said, saving Sunset's behind from further embarrassment.

"Cool. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

"May...maybe."

Emerald left after that. Not since Flash had Sunset met a boy that truly amazed her with how hot he was. Rarity woke her up from her trance.

"So, is it safe to assume I know who is getting the seventh ticket?"

"No!" Sunset said defensively. But she definitely did know who was getting the seventh ticket now.

Later that night, Sunset wrote her first entry in the diary Twilight had given her.

_Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle, _

_My friend Rarity taught me today that sometimes, you can receive gifts and not feel weird about it. There are people in this world that are just that generous, and want to do things not because they are looking for attention or anything, but out of the kindness in their heart._

_Signed, Sunset Shimmer._


	3. The Truth

Applejack, her brother Big McIntosh, her sister Apple Bloom, and their grandmother Granny Smith, were waiting at the airport. It was that time of year again. The time of year Babs Seed and her sister Sunflower flew out from Manehattan to visit Canterlot and stay at the farm for a week.

"Oh boy Appejack! Babs is coming! It's been so long, and we have so much to discuss! Like, if she figured out what she wants to do with her life, and if she brought her other crusaders, and..."

"Calm down Apple Bloom, you and Babs will have plenty of time to spend together." said Applejack.

"Just remember, Sunflower has to be left alone tomorrow. She needs all the focus she can get to make her famous Apple Pie and Cake for the contest this week." said Granny Smith.

Sunflower's Apple Pie and Cake. It was an anomaly among most of the apple related pastries. Sunflower would make an apple pie crust, and wrap it around a cake made of apples. Sunflower made it up on the spot one day and entered it in the Manehattan Baking contest. She won the blue ribbon, and entered it in contests wherever she would go. Nobody ever saw it before. Some people in the Apple Family would try to make their own, but they could never repeat the success of Sunflower's. This week was the triannual Canterlot Baking contest, and after some pleading from Granny Smith, Sunflower decided to enter it. She was always hesitant to make it.

"Flight 304 from Manehattan now arriving" said the voice over the loudspeaker. That was the flight Babs and Sunflower would arrive from. And, as luck would have it, the first two girls to leave the plane were a brownish-orange girl with red hair and a bright red girl with orange hair.

"Babs!" screamed Apple Bloom. She ran up to the girl and gave her the biggest hug.

"Sup Apple Bloom. How have things been?"

"I'm fine, but we gotta get goin, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are waiting at the club house. We have a lot of important Crusader business to attend to." With that, Apple Bloom grabbed Babs' luggage, and the two ran out of the airport. Applejack walked to Sunflower and struck up a conversation with her.

"Howdy cousin. How was your flight?"

"Oh my gosh AJ, you will not believe the flight I had." Sunflower began to tell Applejack about her journey there. She was struggling to carry her luggage. "Um, could somebody...?" Big McIntosh carried her luggage for her. "Thanks BigMac."

Later that night, Granny Smith made an announcement to the other five Apples after dinner.

"Everyone, I'd like to say somethin. I'd like to thank ya Sunflower for comin' all the way out hear from Manehattan to enter your Apple Pie and Cake into the baking contest." Sunflower's face shrank for some reason after she said that.

"Oh, it's no problem Granny Smith. I'm honored that you would ask me to enter it."

"With how scrumptious it is, we'll be sure to win that baking contest, and our coveted tenth blue ribbon."

"Hey Sunflower, do ya think you can make us one for desert?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Well..." Sunflower began. She looked over, seeing the begging face of her cousin. "I guess so." She began to walk to the kitchen bringing her luggage filled with the ingredients, but stopped halfway. "Uh, Applejack, ya wanna help me this time?"

"Me? Are ya sure? Ya never have anyone around when yer baking."

"Well, I wanna make an exception this time. Wadda ya say?"

"Well, sure. Why the heck not?" Applejack followed Sunflower into the kitchen.

"So, how do we start this thing?" Applejack looked over at her cousin, who suddenly had a face filled with despair. "Sunflower, what's wrong?"

"Applejack, there's something I've wanted to tell someone."

"Oh sugar-cube, you can tell me anything."

"Well, I think it'd be better if I showed you." Sunflower reached into her bag, and pulled out a VCR. She put it in the T.V. located in the kitchen.

The tape was a recording of what looked to be an old television recording from the 20's. The tape featured a woman, preparing what looked like Sunflower's Apple Pie and Cake, and giving some informative instructions on how to prepare it.

"Sunflower, I don't understand."

"Well, the truth is, I didn't create the recipe for my desert. I based it on this old TV broadcast."

"Sunflower, why?"

"Because, you're good at farming apples. Big Mac is good at farming apples. Everyone in our family is good at making apples. But I'm not." Sunflower began to cry at this point. "I've tried and I've tried, but no matter how hard I try, I can't farm a single apple. Who ever heard of an Apple family member who couldn't even tell an apple tree from a regular tree."

"Sunflower...does anyone else know?"

"No, just you. Please Applejack, what should I do?"

Applejack paused for a moment. "You have to tell the truth. To everyone."

"What? But Applejack, I'm an Apple. Our whole thing is that we work with various types of fruit, which I can't do. What will they say?"

"Sunflower, believe me, these people are your family. They don't care if your not good at doing whatever everybody else can do. What they care about is you being yourself. That's what families do."

Sunflower stopped crying. "Thanks Applejack. You always know what to say."

"Well, that's what families do. Now, I think you better tell some people the truth."

Sunflower nodded in agreement, and walked with Applejack to the dining room.

"Sunflower, what's wrong?" asked Granny Smith.

"Well, the truth is..." Sunflower told her family about everything, about the truth.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expectin that."

"Sis, why didn't ya tell us? We wouldn't care."

"Really?"

"Eeyup."

"Sunflower, sweetheart, your an Apple, no matter how bad or good you are at farming fruit."

"Thanks Granny."

"There is one thing I'd like to know. What do you like to do, if not farming?"

"Well, this nice gentleman has been teaching me how to plant sunflowers. I think I like gardening."

"Well, we support you."

"And if anybody else tries to change you in the family, just give yer old Granny a call. I'll fix em up."

"Thanks Granny. But I guess you guys won't win the baking contest."

"Honey, we're Apples. We'll find a way."

"We always find a way."

**Later that week**

"Flight 308, now boarding."

"Well, that's our flight. We better get going."

"Bye Sunflower. Ya gonna tell your parents about everything?"

"You betcha. Bye, and thanks AJ. For everything."

"It was my pleasure."

"Come on Babs. We better get going."

"Right, later guys."

"Bye!" the four Apples screamed together. And with that, Sunflower and Babs were gone.


	4. Past

"Let's see, how's here?"

"Hmm, maybe move the bucket a bit to the right?"

"Okay, now?"

"Ooo, that's perfect!"

"Pinkie, I'll say this now, this can only end in failure."

"Come on Sunset, everybody loves a good prank."

"SOME people like pranks. What would happen if, say, a teacher walked in and was doused in water?"

"Well, maybe they'll REALLY like pranks!"

"Well, I don't want to see the poor sap that walks though that door. I'm going back to finish my lunch."

"Come on Sunset, maybe the person will find the pranks funny."

"I'm starting to question this whole friendship thing now." Sunset said under her breath.

"I think a someone's coming. Let's get behind the desk before they see us." The two girls hid behind the Teacher's desk. _Why did I ever agree to this?_ Sunset thought to herself. To her credit, at least Pinkie was trying to get Sunset back into everyone's good graces. Strangely, Pinkie noticed her hair twitching.

"Uh oh." Pinkie said, confusing Sunset.

The door opened, and what the two girls saw absolutely froze them in fear. A woman with a tall, imposing build, light pink skin, and a mixed hair color of pink, blue, and green. The principal of the school, Ms. Celestia. Despite her best efforts at jumping, Pinkie could not stop the bucket, and the principal was doused in water.

"Oh my gosh, Principal Celestia, I didn't mean to..."

"Hahaha, how cute."

"What?" the duo responded.

"Come on girls, I'm not some big stick in the mud who can't take a harmless prank once in awhile."

"So, we're not in trouble?" Sunset asked.

"Well, not exactly. While I personally don't mind pranks, I can't just let a student get away with a prank. Otherwise, the other students would think they can prank any teacher without consequences."

"So, how long will our detention be?"

"Hm, I believe detention may be a bit harsh on you girls for just a minor, and might I add, cliched prank."

"Sister, why don't they help us move the damaged boxes from the flood?" The two girls failed to notice Vice-principal Luna had followed her sister. They were blinded by their fear of the wrath Celestia would implode on them. To Sunset's confusion, Pinkie hid behind her when she heard Luna speak.

"Um, flood?"

"Oh yes, that's an excellent idea Luna. You see girls, we live together, and one of our pipes broke, causing a minor flood in our basement. Some of the stuff was damaged, old stuff we've been needing to get rid of anyway. I guess you girls will help us throw the stuff out as punishment."

"That sounds fair." Sunset said.

"We'll see you over the weekend." said Luna. The two sisters left. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and the beginning of the next period.

"Hey Pinkie, what was with you being scared of Luna?"

"Well, I..." Pinkie began, before they heard another voice.

"Pinkie, let's go! Those laps won't run themselves!" yelled Mr. Iron Will.

"I'll tell you later Sunset. Right now I gotta get to gym class. Bye."

"Alright, bye." Pinkie had already left. Sunset had to get to her English class. When she got there, she heard a familiar, slightly annoying voice.

"Sunset Shimmer!" yelled a blue girl with silver hair.

"Oh, hey Trixie." Despite her annoyance, Trixie was the only student other than her circle of friends to not hate Sunset with a passion. Trixie kinda owed her for getting Snips and Snails off her back.

"Trixie has heard that you are going to Ms. Luna's home this weekend."

"Okay, how?"

"Trixie could hear you and Pinkie talking in the halls. But that's not important. What is important is Trixie's warning. You cannot go over there."

"Why?"

"You haven't heard? Luna is a criminal."

"What?"

Trixie started speaking in a whispered voice. "There is a rumor going around that Ms. Luna used to be the leader of a bank robbing group named the Nightmare Forces. Back then, she went by the alias of Nightmare Moon."

Sunset could only look at her in disbelief. "Trixie, that has got the be the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Say what you want, but when all your money is stolen, don't come crying to Trixie."

"Trixie..."

"BEWARE SUNSET, BEWARE!" Trixie yelled, throwing a smoke ball on the ground, blinding Sunset.

When the smoke cleared, Sunset saw Trixie, stuck in the door because of her cape.

"Um, would you mind?" Sunset walked over and removed her cape from the door. "Thank you. AND BEWARE!" Trixie ran away.

**That Weekend**

"Alright girls, here's what we're going to do." said Celestia. "Pinkie, you'll help me with this section of the basement."

"And Sunset, you'll help me with this side." said Luna. She opened a door, leading to the second side of the basement.

"Sounds good to me." said Pinkie.

Sunset followed Luna through the door. "Alright, what do you want me to clean first."

"You see those boxes over there? They were damaged. You can throw them in this trash bag."

"Okay." Sunset walked over, and, out of curiosity, opened the boxes.

"Aw, are these pictures of you and Ms. Celestia from when you were kids?"

"Yeah, those were some fun times. See that guy back there?" She pointed to another picture, with Celestia and Luna looking at an old man who appeared to be teaching them. "That was our private tutor, Mr. Star Swirl."

Sunset's mind was flooded with memories from when she was Celestia's student. She would study about the great Star Swirl the Bearded, and the mysteries surrounding his life. Luna woke her from her daze.

"Sunset? Come on. We can't keep looking through these boxes. Celestia and I have to write a speech to the students this Monday, and we haven't started yet."

"Speech?"

"Yes. The students have been shaken up after what you did to..." Luna looked at Sunset, seeing a sudden uncomfortable look in her eyes. "Well, you know."

"Yeah. Listen, can we just continue our cleaning?"

"Alright Sunset."

The two girls continued to remove the boxes, supposedly containing nothing of importance. After a half hour, only a few boxes remained.

"Hey Sunset. I'm going to go to the bathroom for a second. Think you can handle the rest while I'm gone?"

"Of course Luna." Luna went to the other basement, the one with the stairs in them. As Sunset continued to remove the boxes, she noticed a strange symbol on the wall. It was what looked like a crescent moon. As Sunset removed more boxes, she began feeling around the wall, eventually touching something that felt like a doorknob. It wasn't a wall, it was a door. She turned the knob and opened the door, seeing something that confused her.

The secret room contained multiple news clippings, each saying something along the lines of "Nightmare Forces strike again!", "Nightmare Moon still at large!", "Nightmare Moon caught!". The last one had a picture of Ms. Luna being held by police. In the background, Sunset could see a crying Celestia. In the center of the room, there was a cornflower blue suit of armor, bearing the same crescent moon as the symbol on the door.

"I was hoping no one would ever see this room." said Luna, suddenly appearing behind Sunset.

"Luna, what is this? Please don't tell me those rumors Trixie said were true."

"I'm afraid they were, I've heard them myself. They're why most students try to avoid me."

"So, you were the leader of a criminal gang?"

Luna let out a deep sigh. "Yes. I was Nightmare Moon."

"But, why?"

"I wasn't in the right frame of mind. I've spent ten years of my life in jail, and I've learned that what I did was wrong."

"Then why keep this room?"

Luna looked around at the news clippings. "To remind myself what happened all those years ago. I deserve to live with my sins."

There was a long and awkward pause, until Luna broke it.

"Do you know what the worst thing was? My sister was the one who had to turn me in. Imagine what she was thinking all those years. I haven't been able to forgive myself for putting her through that."

"I...I'm so sorry Ms. Luna."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Sunset." said Celestia, coming through the hidden door's room.

"Celestia! I'm so sorry. I know I wasn't supposed to let anyone in this room, but..." said a frantic Luna

"Luna, it was an accident. They happen. But is that what you've really thought all these years?"

"What?"

"All these years, have you not been able to forgive yourself because of what you did as Nightmare Moon?"

"Well, yes."

"Luna, what happened, happened. The past is in the past. We can't change that. But, what we can do is work and move on to form a better future."

"Do you think so?'

"Of course my sister. But the first step is forgiving yourself. Do you think you can do that?"

Luna paused, and looked at the floor. She eventually looked up, now with a confident look on her face. "Yes, I can."

"Excellent. The next step is admitting your mistakes to people willing to listen. The students, I'm sure, will be more than willing to listen. If you do that, you will be forgiven."

"But, how can I do that?"

"I think I know what to do." said Sunset, finally deciding to speak up.

**The Speech**

The student body sat in the auditorium, waiting for their principal to make her announcement. Celestia, Luna, and Sunset were all standing behind the main podium, waiting for the students to quiet down. When they did, Celestia whispered to her sister and Sunset.

"Are you two sure you want to do this?"

The two looked at each other. "Yes. We are." said Sunset.

"Alright." Celestia was now turned towards the student body. "Hello everyone. Now, I know many of you were expecting a speech from me. However, I have decided to let these two make the announcement." She pointed to Luna and Sunset. The students began chatting amongst themselves, wondering what was going on. Luna stepped up.

"Everyone. By now, I'm sure you all know who I am by now. Now, there have been rumors spreading around that I was a criminal known as Nightmare Moon. I'm here to say that those rumors are, in fact, correct." The second her sentence was over, the students shared both a surprise and frightened look. "And I'm okay with this. And my friend Sunset would like to say something as well." Luna stepped down, and Sunset walked to the podium. The students began glaring at her, still unforgiving. Sunset looked into the audience, and found her five friends, smiling and waving at her. She opened up her diary, reading what she wrote inside.

"My fellow students. My name is Sunset Shimmer. Awhile ago, I stole a tiara belonging to a former student, Twilight Sparkle. What many of you may not know is that the tiara was infused with magic. That magic brought out what was really inside my heart, a hateful and ambitious demon who toke control of all of you. Words cannot describe how sorry I am for that, and all other wrong doings I have committed. But I would like you all to hear one thing. I have accepted my past. This past weekend, our Principal taught me a very valuable lesson. The first and second step on the road to recovering from your past is forgiving yourself and admitting what happened. Ms. Luna and I have accepted our past sins. We hope that you all will not judge us based on our past, and help us move towards a better future for all of us." Sunset closed the diary, and stepped down. Celestia stepped up again.

"Thank you all for your time. You may go back to your classes."

The students got up, and walked towards the doors. Sunset waited until everyone but her friends, who stayed behind with her, left. The six girls left together. Sunset was expecting a storm of hatred to be thrown at her. In the halls, she heard a voice calling towards her.

"Yo Sunset." It was a pale yellow girl with blue hair, sunglasses, and had a music note on her skirt.

"Oh, hey Vinyl."

"I just wanted to say that, while I still don't like what you did, you got my acceptance. It takes a lot of guts to step up in front of a group of people and own up to what you did in the past."

"Really? Thanks."

Vinyl left, and after her, a surge of other students came after her, each of them saying something along the lines of "You're back in my good graces." However, other students just walked by her, glaring.

"It looks like there are still some students that hate you." said Luna, walking towards Sunset. Sunset waved bye to her friends, and talked to Luna.

"Yeah, I expected that. And I'm okay with it, even if they never accept me back." Just then, Emerald Ray walked up to Sunset and Luna.

"Hey you."

"H...hi Emerald. Sorry you had to hear about what I did like that."

"I didn't expect that about you, but you accepted what happened, and I respect you for it." Sunset was blushing now.

"Th...thanks. Oh, I forgot to ask you." Sunset took out the March Masquerade ticket Rarity gave her. "Do you want to go to the March Masquerade with me?"

"It would be my honor." Sunset handed Emerald the ticket, and he left to his next class.

"Uh, Sunset. Who was that?"

"Emerald Ray, a student who just moved here." The bell then rang. "Well, I got to get to class Luna. Bye." Sunset went to her next class, and Luna, confused, walked to her office. When she got there, her sister struck up a conversation with her.

"Hi Luna, what's up?"

"I have to check the student records." said Luna running to her computer.

"Why?"

"Sunset said something about a new student named Emerald Ray."

"Emerald Ray? I don't think I've ever heard that name before."

"Neither have I." Luna opened up the files. "Rad, Rain. No Ray though." Luna was now looking at Celestia, confused. "It looks like there isn't, not has there ever been, a student named Emerald Ray at this school."


	5. The Boutique

"Sunset, are you okay?" Rarity's voice snapped Sunset out of the daze she had been in for the last five minutes while Rarity and Pinkie Pie were talking. This had been happening ever since she got the letter from her landlord. _Dear Sunset Shimmer, It pains me to say this, but I'm going to have to raise your rent starting tomorrow. Times are to rough to charge you only a small rent._

"Oh, sorry Rarity. What were you guys saying?"

"That's it, I know somethings wrong. Tell us."

Sunset felt a little embarrassed to say she was struggling financially, but the first rule of friendship is telling you friends everything, so...

"Well, it's just, my rent is going up, and there's no way my job as a waitress will keep me that apartment. I may have to move out."

"Oh, that's a terrible thing. If you want, you can borrow some of my money."

"Rarity, thanks for the offer, I think I know what to do. I just need to find a second job. The one problem is where. No store is hiring."

"Ooo, I know." said Pinkie speaking up. "They opened up that new store in the mall. I think it was called Hot Pink's Boutique. I think it only has one employee, so you don't have to worry about there being no opening."

"Oh yeah, I hear it pays a lot of money."

"Well, it sounds nice, I guess I can schedule an interview with the boss for tomorrow. But the mall is too far from my place to walk, and I don't have a car. Do you think you can give me a ride Rarity?"

"Well, I wish I could. But tomorrow I have to work on creating more masks for the March Masquerade, and I have to make matching ones for Mrs. Cadenza and her husband Mr. Armor. I'll be busy all day tomorrow."

"Really? Darn."

"I could help you." said Pinkie.

"Are you sure Pinkie. Don't you have to work at Sugarcube Corner tomorrow?"

"Oh, I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Cake will let me give me the day off if I just ask."

"Well, okay."

**The Next Day**

"Well, here we are. Do you think I look presentable? What if I'm too formal. What if the manager hates me?"

"Sunset, quit being such a worry wort. I'm positive the owner will love you."

"Well, if you say so." The two girls walked into the boutique, it sold typical perfume and clothes, but all had a black and hot pink hue to them. They were greeted to a woman with her back turned to them. She had dark pink hair like Pinkie Pie, but she had a black stripe through it.

"Um, excuse me? My name's Sunset Shimmer, and I'm here for my interview."

The woman faced towards the two girls. She was almost a dark clone of Pinkie, with pink skin and blue eyes in addition to the dark pink hair. She was wearing a black top and pink skirt with red, black, and white balloons.

"Ay yes, Sunset Shimmer. My boss will be with you in just a minute. You can wait over there with you friend till then."

"Um, okay." At the waiting area, Sunset whispered to Pinkie. "Um Pinkie. Do you know that woman?"

"Hmm, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just, she looks so much like you."

"Really, hmm, I don't see it. But now that I'm looking at her, she does look like my sisters Inkie and Blinke."

"Of course she does."

"I don't think I've ever seen her before. I'm gonna talk to her."

"Uh Pinkie, I think she's busy working. Plus, I wanna make a good impression. She's going to be my supervisor, and I don't want her to make my life a living he-..."

Pinkie left for the front desk before Sunset could finish. Sunset followed her to make sure Pinkie didn't annoy the woman too much.

"Hi. I've never met you before. What's your name? What do you like to do? Do you like parties? Cause I can get you one in like a minute if you give me a second." said Pinkie in fast succession.

"I'm Pinkamena. And I'm trying to work, so would you mind?" said Pinkamena in a slightly agitated tone.

"Oh I don't mind if you don't mind."

"Well, I do mind."

"Wow, you sound really angry. I think you need a party."

"Listen, I hate parties, and I'm not exactly getting a fond opinion of you. So, please. Just leave me alone."

Pinkie didn't hear anything Pinkamena said after her blasphemous statement regarding parties. "What! How could you not like parties? Parties spread happiness and laughter."

"They're annoying. Like you are now." Pinkie suddenly felt her heart break at the first insult thrown toward her.

"Hey! Don't say that about my friend!" said Sunset speaking up now.

"Well, it's the truth."

"Look, all she wanted to do was try to talk to you and makes friends. There's absolutely no reason for you to react with such hostility towards her."

"Well, she's annoying me. So why should I be nice to her. And if you want a job here, you better get used to me, cause I'll be your supervisor, and I could get you fired in a minute."

Sunset was now getting red with anger, but calmed her fury. "Pinkie, let's go."

"But, Sunset, the job."

"I'd rather live on the streets than work with a woman so cold like her." Sunset and Pinkie headed towards the exit, but Sunset turned around to give one final statement to the woman.

"Ya now, I used to be just like you. That didn't get me anywhere in life. I hope you learn that an attitude like yours will get you no where." With that, Sunset and Pinkie left, and never entered the store again.

That night, Sunset wrote in her diary.

_Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle, _

_Today, Pinkie Pie met and tried befriending a woman she and I just met. But this woman was so mean, that she actually taught me a valuable lesson today. There are some people who you just shouldn't befriend, mainly because they haven't realized that cruelty will get you no where in life._

_Signed, Sunset Shimmer._


	6. Cloudsdale Middle School

"Oh my gosh, I'm so exited! This is going to be so awesome!" Rainbow Dash said to Fluttershy on the bus.

Fluttershy sat, very scared. "Of course you are. Your days at Cloudsdale Middle School were nice. You weren't teased everyday like I was."

"You know you didn't have to go back right?"

"I know, but before you found me in the gym, Sunset and I had a talk."

**Earlier**

"Fluttershy, is that you?" said Sunset looking under the gym bleachers.

"Yeah, I was hoping no one would find me." Sunset helped Fluttershy get back to her feet. Sunset's last period that day was gym, so she was waiting for the bell to leave the school.

"Why were you hiding."

"Well, today is the day all the Cloudsdale Middle School graduates go back to cheer on the soccer team to their one hundredth win, and Rainbow Dash wants me to go."

"That sounds pretty nice."

"Maybe, but I just can't go back there."

"Why not?"

"I was bullied a lot there, and I'm afraid of facing Gilda, the girl who bullied me the most."

"Fluttershy, you won't be able to live with yourself if you don't face your fears and confront your old bully."

"But, what if she tries hurting me?"

"Then have Rainbow by your side. I hear they used to be close friends, and she may listen to her."

"That actually may work. Thanks Sunset." Fluttershy looked and sounded a bit more confident. The final bell rang, signaling the end of school.

Rainbow entered the gym. "Fluttershy, thank goodness I found you. Are you going with us or not?"

"Well, I better go to the buses. They'll be leaving any minute now for the Middle School."

"And I gotta find Pinkie. Her and I have to get to the mall for my new job interview."

"Oh, good luck with that."

"And good luck with Gilda."

**Present**

"I won't feel complete if I don't confront Gilda."

"Wow, that sounds pretty bold, especially for someone like you. Don't worry, I'll be by your side."

"Thanks Rainbow Dash. I'm glad we're friends." The bus finally arrived at the familiar Greek-like school. Many students the girls remembered from their younger years were walking to the entrance. Their bus doors opened, and they were the last students to leave, right after a gray girl with strange eyes eating a muffin. They walked through the doors, and into their former Middle School.

"Wow, the school hasn't changed one bit." said Rainbow Dash.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, a figure had been following them in. The figure appeared with blonde hair and white skin, and was carrying a balloon and a needle. She put the two objects together, creating a loud noise. Fluttershy reacted naturally to a prank aimed towards her, and stood with a blank expression.

"Oh my gosh, Fluttershy. I didn't mean to..." said the figure.

"It...it's alright. Would you excuse me." said Fluttershy walking to the bathroom.

"Surprise, you know how sensitive Fluttershy is."

"Sorry Rainbow. I didn't know it was her. Besides, it looks like she takes pranks much be..." Surprise was interrupted by a loud scream from the bathrooms. It was the same scream as Fluttershy's.

"Never mind."

"Well, besides it being used on Fluttershy, it was a descent prank."

"Really? Thanks Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah, just descent enough." said a third voice entering the picture. The two girls turned around to see three faces from their past.

"Well, if it isn't the three stooges. Has your combined brain cells exceeded a maximum of two yet" Rainbow said the the three previous bullies, Billy, Hoops, and Score.

"Funny Rainbow Crash. You're lucky we need your help." said Hoops.

"You? Need my help?"

"You and Surprise." said Hoops.

"You two were the best pranksters back in Middle School. We need your help in pranking someone." said Billy.

"Why should we help you? You guys tried stuffing me in a locker last time I was here." said Surprise.

"We have a common enemy. We want to prank Gilda."

"Gilda...why?"

"She was more of a bully then the three of us put together."

"She made our lives torture when we were here, and she deserves to have a lesson taught to her. When she gives her speech at the meeting, we want to prank her in front of everyone."

"So, will you help us?"

"Well, I guess she wasn't exactly the nicest person. What do you think Rainbow?"

"Well, I don't know. Gilda and I were best friends, and I..." The five were interrupted by the shouting of Gilda yelling at a yellow girl, who appeared to have bumped into Gilda on her way out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm walking here!" said Gilda. The yellow girl became more clear. It was Fluttershy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I...I didn't see you."

"Well maybe you should get your head out of your rabbit's butt and look around for a second." Fluttershy ran away, an infinite amount of tears in her eyes. Rainbow Dash stood, in total shock of what her former friend just did to her new friend.

"Well, now what do you think?" asked Hoops.

"Let's get her." said Rainbow very bluntly.

**At the meeting**

The entirety of the study body that once went to Cloudsdale Middle School sat in the gymnasium, awaiting the best soccer player their school had ever seen. The white and brown girl stepped up to a podium, ready to make her announcement.

"Hey everybody! As the person who has scored more goals than all of you put together, the principal has asked me to address all you guys." said Gilda. "Now, whose gonna win the next game?"

"The Wonderbolts!" The crowd cheered.

"That's what I thought."

Underneath the bleachers, the five pranksters hid, preparing for the ultimate prank on the bully.

"This is gonna be so good. She won't know what hit her." said Billy.

"Shut up. Do you want us to get caught?" said Rainbow.

"Rainbow? Surprise?" asked a voice coming from behind them. "What are you guys doing under hear?"

"Fluttershy! Be quiet. We're trying to hide." said Rainbow.

"Why do you want to hide? You should be with Gilda." said Fluttershy in a whispered tone.

"We can tell her right? After all, she's the one we're doing this for." asked Surprise.

"Alright, I guess she deserves to know."

"Deserves to know what?"

"That we are going to deliver the biggest prank this school has ever seen to Gilda."

"We're tired of her attitude, and what better way to dish out karma than to do it in front of an audience. When she kicks the soccer ball into the goal at the edge of the gym, we'll drop that bucket of green paint all over her." said Hoops pointing to a bucket located high above Gilda's head.

"Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"I know, it's gonna be awesome." Gilda now faced the soccer ball at her feet, preparing to kick it. "Now?" asked Hoops, with his hand on a rope that was connected to the paint can.

"Now" said Rainbow. Hoops hands let go of the rope, releasing the paint bucket onto Gilda.

"This will be so funny." said Surprise, looking over to Fluttershy. But she wasn't there. Fluttershy had ran towards where Gilda stood, gathering the attention of everybody in attendance. With all the might she could muster up, she threw her hands towards her former bully, and pushed her away. The green paint had splattered over the yellow girl. Nobody in the audience laughed, knowing full well how sensitive Fluttershy was.

"Fluttershy? What's going on?" asked a stunned Gilda. Rainbow, Surprise, and the three bullies stepped out of the bleachers with confused looks on their faces.

"Fluttershy, why did you do this?" asked Surprise. "You're deathly afraid of pranks."

"You dweebs were trying to prank me?" yelled an enraged Gilda.

"I know." said Fluttershy ignoring Gilda's comment. "Normally I would like seeing someone mean like Gilda getting pranked. But knowing how bad I felt when I was pranked, I just couldn't let that happen to someone else."

"So, you...you took the prank for me so I wouldn't be embarrassed? After all I did to you?"

"Of course, revenge will never solve anything. It will only lead to more hurt."

"Wow, I can't believe you of all people would take a prank for Gilda. That gets a lot of respect from us." said Hoops.

"Really? Thanks."

"Gilda, we're sorry we tried to prank you. Is there any way that you can forgive us?" asked Rainbow to her former friend.

Tears were streaming from Gilda's eyes. "I can't believe, after everything I did, that you would..."

"It's okay. Let it all out." said Fluttershy comforting Gilda.

"No, It's not okay." The tears stopped pouring. "I want you to punch me in the face."

"What, why? I couldn't..."

"Come on. Quit being a dweeb and punch me so we're even for all the times I bullied you!"

"Please, I don't want to..." Fluttershy began running away.

"Get back here and beat me up!" said Gilda now chasing Fluttershy. The gym began erupting in laughter at the sight of Fluttershy being chased by Gilda.


End file.
